


Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had an interesting fascination with serial killers and school shootings and, among other things, murder in general. He wasn't mentally disturbed, he had no desire to hurt others or have others hurt by someone else. They just… Fascinated him. It was an unhealthy obsession, and a new serial killer had aggressively caught his attention.<br/>--</p>
<p>Gavin has had a total of four encounters of a new serial killer, the Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be amazing (:  
> Quickly edited  
> Enjoy<3

Gavin’s first encounter with the Mad King was when his name appeared on National Television.

“A phenomenon of killings has been unraveled in the United States, and has fascinated news reporters all around the World. A relatively new way of murder, this killer has brutally mutilated his victims into animal-like figures. He often uses animal parts as apart of these, what authorities believe, to be rituals. There has been several of these murders, however authorities have not given out much information over the subject. It is popular belief that authorities have found over thirty bodies within the past three months with the same style of mutilation. His name? The Mad King- based after repeating ritual specifics that haven’t been released yet. Where? Austin, Texas.”

Gavin, not bothering to become caught up with news, heard about this new serial killer over his mother’s sobbing of begging him not to go home. Having Austin, Texas being his city of residence, his mother clenched to his legs and cried outwardly for him not to leave. Gavin proceeded to stay in England until the story, about three weeks later, eventually died down.

Gavin didn’t understand himself sometimes. He had an interesting fascination with serial killers and school shootings and, among other things, murder in general. He wasn’t mentally disturbed, he had no desire to hurt others or have others hurt by someone else. They just… Fascinated him. It was an unhealthy obsession, he would research them. Watch documentaries, read books, read articles and the court officials, and he would often pirate crime scene photos that you wouldn’t simply get off Google images.

Under the right circumstances, he’d get off to the faces of these killers- not what they did, per say, but just how the looked. Or that’s what Gavin liked to convince himself. It was always a very blurry line on what he liked about it (whatever it is). And after thinking these thoughts and sometimes acting them out, he’d feel overwhelming shame. Though he wouldn’t ever get over it, he did continue his actions.

So, within those three weeks he did his research over the subject matter and, though he didn’t find much (because it was relatively new), he was able to pirate the photos. And it was a bloody mess. Though, he was only able to get a few from one specific case, he was able to see what this man was capable of.

It was a man sitting in the center of a couple lines of thick blood (though Gavin is sure that it makes out to be something, the way the cameras were angled it was hard to tell). His body was hunched over with his knees tucked under his slashed open belly, touching his elbows and arms that were tucked under his chest. His hands were sewn crudely together and his face bore the head of a dead cow. A cow that once had been alive.

Gavin could study more, and go more into specific details about what else was there but his gag reflex quickly set in and he clicked away. Though his gag reflex didn’t work for most images (despite being strong), this was a little much. Too many parts that should be inside were outside and strung around… Gavin gagged again and pushed the computer away.

Though, he eventually was able to get over it and looked up more images as they appeared on his pirating websites. And as more information came through, so did his research, and so did his fascination. It eventually followed him into Austin, Texas where more crimes from the killer came through and into light.

Gavin always had a thrill walking late at night or not being able to sleep or, even, being reminded that he was in Austin, Texas. He’s never been this close to a serial killer, especially one he was extremely interested in, and Gavin secretly prayed that the Mad King would show up in his own room one day. Though, Gavin thought, one could only hope.

==

The second encounter with The Mad King that Gavin had was when he had gotten caught, and his mugshot appeared on his TV screen. 

His head was lowered and a terrifying smirk was spread across his face. The skin around his eyes was covered in smeared black paint and his eyes were dark. The second he saw him, Gavin thought he’d been struck. His heart pace quickened and he could feel the blood pump through his veins. His hands immediately got sweaty and he kept grabbing awkwardly at his crotch to hide his boner from nobody. Gavin could feel the warmth of his blood heat his cheeks (and the rest of his body) into a rosy-red color.

It had almost been a year after The Mad King was announced, and halfway through that year the killings had stopped along with the hype over this new serial killer. But Gavin never forgot him, Gavin never gave up on the idea of the Mad King. Yet here he was, on his television, soul-piercing eyes and all.

Gavin was almost scared to look at his real name, too familiar with calling him ‘King’. But when he did his heart jumped.

Ryan. Ryan Haywood.

Gavin never believed in love at first sight, but somehow this may have convinced him. He instantly became re-obsessed. He revisited old articles and news stories, as well as old pictures and somehow managed to scavenge new ones. He watched and rewatched every second of Ryan’s trial, obsessing over updates with the news.

However, and underlying sadness hid itself behind his obsession. Gavin felt somehow disappointed that the King had gotten caught. Not for the sake of his killings, he was glad that the killing of innocent people were over (he had conflicted feelings over the King’s doings). But more for the possibility of Ryan ending up at the foot of his bed had lowered itself down to a zero.

But that didn’t discourage him from drooling over his laptop every time Ryan spoke or smirked. Gavin doubled his masturbation habits quickly after the King’s capture.

The long nine months that concluded over Ryan’s charge (which Gavin had new clue as to why the American Judicial system took so bloody long after an obvious case like this), it eventually wound down to a life sentence. Everybody was outraged that it wasn’t a death penalty, while Gavin, though he knew very well it was bound to happen, sat in disappointment.

==

His third encounter was a worldwide tragedy.

A couple, parents of one of Ryan’s victims, happened to be outraged from his lack of death sentence and made it their concern to get proper revenge. With hijacking the bus that was transporting Ryan to his destination, they retrieved him from the bus and in the process killed the driver and two guards as well as two inmates that were also on the bus.

After a 48 hour search for both parents and Ryan, they eventually found what they weren’t hoping to find.

An old lakehouse, evicted from the couple once they weren’t able to take care of it, was where the bodies were found. Though these two bodies weren’t in the same mutilated sacrificial style that most of the other killings happened to be, authorities said it looked to be in an act of defense.

Ryan Haywood was free.

Gavin heavily avoided the news after this, a wave of nausea had hit him for several days. Unable to eat anything or hardly move, Gavin spent those several days over why he felt this way. Though he never wanted Ryan to be caught in the first place, for his selfish wishes, now that he was free Gavin could only think ‘murderer’.

He didn’t fear his crush, no, he feared for the victims of him. Gavin didn’t rejoice, he didn’t cheer for joy nor did he longingly wish that Ryan would appear at the foot of his bed again. Instead he hugged his pillow against his stomach tried breathing exercises. That didn’t help.

==

His fourth encounter happened only a week after Ryan’s escape. Eventually Gavin had gotten over his sudden sickness, and though the chase for Ryan Haywood strongly went on, Gavin still heavily avoided the situation and strayed from conversations of the King. He became anti-social.

His fourth encounter of the Mad King, Ryan Haywood, happened at the foot of his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Encounter of Ryan Haywood "The Mad King"
> 
> "There was his sly smirk and dark piercing eyes, the ones Gavin has seen a million times on TV and the computer screen, there at the foot of his bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, just the beginning of this chapter. It's late and I want to post this just in case I don't get around to finishing it anytime soon but I'm sure I will.
> 
> Thoughts are appreciated<3  
> This was edited quickly ^^;

There was his sly smirk and dark piercing eyes, the ones Gavin has seen a million times on TV and the computer screen, there at the foot of his bed. He looked down at Gavin with his signature look that has gotten Gavin so excited in the past. Now, he felt naked and vulnerable. The most dominating emotion: fear. Though the man of Gavin’s dreams stood in his room, Gavin couldn’t help but feel sheer terror; the only thought running through his head was the word ‘death’.

So, naturally, he bolts upright and screams. Quickly, Ryan points a 9mm and speaks in a high, demanding voice, “Stop screaming! Shutup or I’ll shoot you!”

Gavin immediately obeys, and grips his sheets in fear. However, it was the most peculiar thing of Ryan, Gavin thinks. He’s never even heard of a gun being apart of any of The King’s killings. No mentions of guns even in the self defense escape story. In fact, scanning his bedroom very quickly, it doesn’t seem like what he imagined Ryan’s rituals to go at all.

He gets snapped out of his thoughts when Ryan began to speak. “For Christ’s sake can you not scream so loud? I think you might’ve shot my ear out or something.” Ryan huffed and began to pick at his ringing ear. Gavin’s confusion must’ve been obvious because Ryan’s devious and humoured smile returned. “What?" Gavin blinked and didn’t respond. Ryan poked further by asking the question again. Gavin hesitated and blinked down at the gun and then back at Ryan’s… handsome face. “Um…,” Gavin started. “This just isn’t what I expected.”

Ryan smiled, amused. “What do you mean?”

Gavin hesitated again and spoke slow, “You…. You have a gun… And there’s no tools or nothin’.... I just-” Gavin was interrupted by Ryan’s throaty laugh. The Brit’s stomach dropped and his heart fluttered. ‘Wow,’ Gavin thinks, ‘It’s so much better in person’.

Ryan cut his laugh off and smiled at Gavin, “You must know me well then. You’re right, though. It is a little unusual of me, huh?” He laughed again. Gavin shifted uncomfortably, blushing a little bit at the comment. Ryan continued, “I’m not here to kill you.”

Gavin heaved a great breath that he seemed to be holding the entire time. His heart soared as he thought about the guarantee of seeing another day, however his thoughts warned him about not trusting Ryan but his heart continued to soar. The grip on his sheets moved to his shirt and Gavin began to ramble, “Oh, thankyou Ryan I-”

He was cut off by Ryan’s look of annoyance. Once he stopped talking, Ryan began, “I know a little bit about you, Gavin Free.” Gavin froze and immediately a million thoughts began to swarm his mind at once, but before he could recognize them Ryan continued. “I’ll get to the point. I appreciate your admiration. I seek your help.”  
Gavin blushed hard as the term ‘admiration’ was spoken. Immediately Gavin began to think about the things that Ryan could have possibly known about what it comes to his… admiring. He couldn’t of known about Gavin’s… fetish issues could he of? And help? What kind of help could Gavin possibly offer to someone like Ryan, a serial killer? And then it dawned upon Gavin and his heart dropped as Ryan said what he was thinking.

“I need a place to stay.”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck he can’t hide a fucking seRIAL KILLER ON THE RUN IN HIS HOME?!??!? Gavin’s eyes went wide and he could feel himself begin to hyperventilate because the thought was so-. Gavin snapped out of it quickly as he felt a heavy, firm hand on his arm. Gavin’s eyes met Ryan’s intense blue eyes and Gavin sucked in his breath fast. 

“If not I’m going to have to kill you. It’s not personal I just can’t take the chance of you telling anyone.”

Gavin was sold. He swallowed heavily and shuffled uncomfortably under Ryan’s gaze. “I mean…”

“Great!” Ryan smiled. “We need to establish rules.”


End file.
